There are many systems available for mounting photovoltaic (PV) modules to building structures, such as a roof. These systems serve as a rigid interconnetion element between a roof and a PV module to hold the modules in place and resist the forces of gravity and wind. Traditionally, mounting systems consisted of a framework of rails arranged in rows or columns on a roof. PV modules were then fastened or clamped on onto these rails to secure the modules in place. Eventually, some in the solar industry realized that PV module frames themselves are sufficiently rigid to function in part as the rails of a PV mounting system. By utilizing the inherent rigidity of modules frames as part of the PV mounting system in these so-called rail-free or direct mount systems, system part counts and costs of PV mounting systems were significantly reduced while installation time and overall aesthetics were improved.
Some of the photovoltaic arrays available today, both rail-based and rail-free include array skirts, positioned along a portion of the periphery of the photovoltaic arrays to enhance the overall appearance of a photovoltaic array installations by concealing rails, mounting hardware, wires, and module back sheets from the underside of the array. These array skirts can be formed of one or more array skirt sections, and thus require some form of structural connection or alignment element to maintain a generally aligned orientation and to stay securely attached to the array.
The use of physical interlocks set between two array skirt sections can secure and align the components of an overall array skirt, however, the use of interlocks can result in conflicts with other components of the mounting systems or PV modules themselves. Further, securing interlocks within a groove alongside or concurrently with other mounting structures can be time consuming.
Ideally, it would instead be better to work with a structure that reduces or minimizes mechanical conflict between components of the mounting system including an array skirt, PV modules, and module connectors, allowing for flexibility and adaptability in photovoltaic array installations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an array skirt for a mounting system that enjoys the benefits of mounting system solutions, while reducing costs, improving installation alignment, and increasing installation times relative to such systems.